The Color of Love
by Fatal Attracti0n
Summary: Neji and Sakura grew up best friends. Until one day, Neji left without giving a reason. After several years of waiting, Sakura decides to set off on her own to search for him. Along the way, she discovers the true color of love. nejiXsakura
1. The Search Begins

The Colors of Love

The Colors of Love

**(It's that time again…yes! Yes! It's time for….the…) Disclaimer: Not mine, okay-dokey?**

**Author's Note: wow…I have nothing to say…just…wow…enjoy! Review! Do all the stuff you readers do!**

"_Neji kun? What color is love?" _

_A 7 year old, Haruno Sakura was sitting on a huge rock next to her best friend (and secret crush) Hyyuga Neji. The rock was on the edge of a shimmering lake, that copied the reflection of the full moon in the sky and the stars were simply an accessory. Their unblemished shine can not compare to the radiance of the full moon._

"_What? The color of love? Um…let's see…"_

_The pink haired toddler interrupted him before he spoke, _

"_I think its light blue. Like the sky, the sky is so pretty! Clouds look nice in the sky. But I don't like it when it rains I-"_

_Neji clasped a small hand over her mouth, he knew she could go on for hours and he wouldn't have to say or do a thing. Under his hand, the talkative girl was still talking, just with a muffled voice. _

"_Sakura, stop… weren't you the one who asked me?" _

_She nodded and reluctantly obeyed and kept silent as he dropped his hand, though it was obvious she had much to say._

"_I think it's let's see…light pink, like your hair, since the color is soft, it can show happiness or sadness, just like love can, but let's talk about something else okay?" He grew silent for a moment._

_His transparent white eyes drooped sadly as he threw a pebble into the lake, the pebble skipped across the lake._

"_I, I'm going to go…far away."_

"_You….you're going away? But only for a little bit right? Just for like, a week" Sakura tried to laugh, to brighten the thick air around them. _

"_No Sakura….forever…"_

_Sakura's usually perky emerald eyes seemed to go limp. If you took a look into Sakura's soul, you could see a sakura flower, still in bloom. After Neji said 'forever,' the flower seemed to slightly wilt._

"_Oh…" _

_Sakura tilted her head and rested it on Neji's shoulder, Neji didn't move, if he moved, he might start to cry. _

"_Neji, let's watch the stars for the rest of the night okay?"_

"_What? The rest of the night, won't we be tired?"_

"_Yes, but I want to be with you for a long time…."_

"_Oh…okay…" _

'_It's been 10 years, 10! But it only seems like yesterday that we were under that moon... the stars as our only lights…. But lately….the glimpses of that night….that memory seems to be fading away…. Neji can't be fading…he was always so strong during our training. Unless……what if….what if something…happened?'_

Haruno, Sakura is now 17 years old. She was walking through a small village on the edge of the Hidden Leaf Village. She had dyed her beautiful pink hair to a dark black, so she wouldn't catch certain eyes or attract attention. 

She was looking for her childhood friend. She got sick of waiting 5 years after he left, so Sakura snuck out into the darkness of the night. 

Sakura pulled her hair back and tied it into a short ponytail. She also wore a black cloak under a white tank top and a pair of bermuda shorts. To totally make sure that nobody would recognize her, she tied a red piece of cloth over her mouth and under her nose.

If anybody asked her name, she would be Yoruui. Just simply Yoruui. No middle name or last name.

"Hey, you. The one in black, with the red bandana or whatever it is." 

She felt an arm on her shoulder; she turned around, grabbing a kunai from a small pouch tied to her belt. It was a middle aged man, 

"If I were you, I would get the hell out of here, like now. You don't look like a native. So these here parts are an unknown strange to you eh?"

Sakura pried the stranger's fingers off, "That's because I'm not a native. I'm a nomad… do you need something sir? Can I help you with anything?"

The man nodded, "It's going to be dark soon, and around these here areas, the Lords of the Night are in charge after the sun sets" The man pointed towards the setting sun in the horizon.

"What are you suggesting?" Sakura tried to keep her voice from raising itself, she didn't want to lose her temper and reveal her true identity, especially not to this unknown man.

"That you…. Stay at my hotel tonight!" The man pointed to the 10 story building behind him.

'_This was what the old windbag wanted?! To commercial his hotel?!'_ "If I sleep there tonight, will you leave me alone?"

The man eagerly nodded his head; Sakura shook her head furiously, but she knew she had nowhere else to go, so she walked with caution into the place she was going to stay for the night.

** AROUND MIDNIGHT THAT NIGHT….**

Sakura tossed and turned in her sleep, she was sweating heavily. In her sleep, she muttered between groans, "…Neji kun….no…please stay…NO!!" She woke up with a start, breathing deeply and loudly.

Her sweat had washed away some of the black hair dye. Bits of her original hair color were visible here and there.

She brought her legs up and hugged them against her chest, burying her face into them, when she heard footsteps. 

This had alerted her; she got up and threw her covers aside, slowly tip-toeing to her window. Sakura quietly, but quickly, unlocked her window and peeked through it.

She saw a running ninja, who was almost hidden in the shadow of the nighttime. The pink/ black haired kunoichi had to squint to make out the rough figure of the person. She shrugged and was about to turn around, close and lock the window, and go back to bed, but she turned around, and bumped into the table, moving it slightly.

The noise wasn't too loud, but loud enough for the mysterious ninja to hear. 

He stopped almost immediately and disappeared in a puff of smoke, he appeared in Sakura's room several seconds later. He had a wide hat on, and dark cloth under it, so his face was completely covered except for the shape of his face.

Sakura's hand ran to the pouch on her table, but the bizarre ninja had already grabbed her hand.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that miss." 

The trapped kunoichi was left with no choice but to surrender…well, ALMOST no choice…

"Get your grubby hands off of me bastard!" 

With that, the startled Sakura kicked her offender…down there. Yes, she was amazed even by herself, but the shinobi was holding up her leg, and he twisted it sharply to the left.

Sakura cried out in alarm, not to mention pain. 

"…Jackass…"

She muttered under her breath. The ninja threw a white powder at Sakura's face, and she felt as if a bell started to ring in her head, echoing loudly, and the world seemed to spin as she feel unconscious.

**Another Author's Note: Okay doky, what do you guys think? R & R please!**


	2. The Lords of the Night

Disclaimer: Naruto, not mine

**Disclaimer: Naruto ish not mine**

**Author's Note: Nobody's review….T-T do the stories suck that much? PLZ PEOPLE! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM! **

IN THE LAST CHAPTER 

**SAKURA IS SEARCHING FOR HER LONG LOST BESTFRIEND. (WHOM SHE HAD A CRUSH ON BUT SHE WILL NEVER ADMIT IT) SHE WAS STAYING AT A HOTEL IN A SMALL VILLAGE, BUT HAD A NIGHTMARE AND WOKE UP SWEATING, AND STRANGELY NERVOUS, SHE HEARS SOMEBODY AND BEFORE YOU KNOW IT; SHE GETS KNOCKED OUT BY SOME POWDER…**

The world was darkening in Sakura's fluttering emerald eyes, before she totally went unconscious, she muttered one word, and thought of only one person…

"Neji kun…."

The ninja smirked, and threw her petite body over his shoulder, and took her away.

WHEN SHE WAKES UP, ABOUT AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER….

Sakura heard loud music in her ears, she quickly covered her ears, and slowly opened her eyes, a little afraid of what she was going to see. She sat up quickly, seeing that she was surrounded by a bunch of…men. Just, men, all wearing black and dancing and some even singing alone to the upbeat music. 

She was in a large room that had big circular windows that had no glass or anything to protect the people inside from falling out. 

There were 3 long tables connected together to make a longer table, they held food on them, a feast big enough for a king, maybe even 5 kings! (Okay not 5, but do you get where I'm going?)

'_Where in Orochimaru's bathroom am I?' _

Sakura thought, she stood up, seeing as nobody would miss her much. 'Yoruui' silently backed up and bumped into someone.

"Eek!" 

She cried out and turned around quickly to face a bald man who smelled strongly of well, alcohol. Her hand immediately flew to her nose as she tried her best not to gag at the 'sweet odor of…heaven?' 

The man had a scratchy voice, like somebody was pulling on his vocal cords.

" 'ello there 'lil missy. Sorry about bumpin' into you like tha'. Maybe I can make up fo' it. Do you know how ta' keep a man company?"

The drunk chap winked and grinned revealing a mouth with black teeth, (even gray ones) broken teeth, and missing teeth. He burped and a wave of whiskey tried to attack Sakura's nose. Some men around him laughed, a few even giving an approval with a pat on his back.

The poor girl was frightened half to death, (not to mention from intoxication and loss of FRESH, CLEAN oxygen) but she could feel her temper starting to boil.

The drunkard threw a hairy arm around Sakura's waist. 

'_Um…think! What am I going to do!? What if he…NO! I won't let it happen! Neji will be the only one who gets that chance! '_

Without a second thought, Sakura grabbed one of his fingers, and pulled it as far back as she could. The sober guy was now wide awake, and screaming his lungs out. 

The pink/ black haired kunoichi took this short moment to run, she ran towards the hole in the wall which she assumed was the 'door.'

But just as she came to it, the ninja she was fighting blocked her way. 

"Going somewhere?"

Sakura spit in his face, as the partying fools quieted down. The shinobi still had his hat on, so his face was still hidden. He smirked and once again, threw Sakura over his shoulder, so her butt was almost next to his face.

"Hey! Let me go! You…jerk! Bastard! Bitch! Jackass! Asshole!" Sakura was running out of terrible things to call him.

The watching audience roared. One or two men winked at the shinobi, half the room clapped and screamed, the other half went on partying and getting even more drunk.

The shinobi put one hand up in the air as if to wave, but walked away, still carrying Sakura.

He took her down a long hall that had no windows and was very plain, except for a few candles on the ground on the edge of the path. 

"Put me down!" 

Sakura began to kick and move around. 

"Stop fussing around or I'll cut your pretty little lips off." Sakura feel mute instantly. 

"There, that's a good girl. Besides, bitches are female dogs, dogs bark, bark is a part of a tree. Tree is nature, and nature is beautiful, so thanks for the complement"

Even though she couldn't see the stranger's face, she could tell he was grinning. 

"Where are we even going anyways?"

"My room, a nice lady doesn't deserve to be in a room with drunken men. They are highly unstable when they've had a sip of beer"

The guy stopped, Sakura tried to move her head so that she could see where they were, and why they were stopping. 

Sakura's butt was pressing against the outsider's face, and he broke out laughing. Sakura stopped half way. 

"Shut up!" Her eyebrows were tightly knitted together, so they showed a strong look of dissatisfaction. 

The guy opened the door to a neat cabin with one big canopy bed. There was a dresser one the left of the bed with a candle on it. 

On the other side of the bed was a huge wardrobe, and there was another door next to the wardrobe. It was a glass door covered by a thin cloth that was suppose to be the curtain. On the wall the bed was facing had a painting of Konohagakura.

He set Sakura down and patted her behind, which got him a slap, but he caught her hand just in time.

The still unknown stranger closed the door softly and took off his hat.

He had a Hidden Leaf Village headband, and he had dull grey eyes that seemed to burn a hole if they find you. He was pale and as he took off his hat, his long flowing hair fell from the sanctuary of the hat.

The man had silky black hair that was long, all the way to his upper thighs. He pulled his hair back over one shoulder, and he had fast fingers that swiftly braided his jet black hair into one long loose braid.

"Call me Ayano Yua for now. That's what the others call me"

For a minute and a half, okay, two minutes, Sakura was speechless. Her kidnapper was well, handsome! 

'_Can you blame me for looking at him?'_

Obviously, Ayano Yua caught Sakura looking at him, with the strangest look on his face. He grinned and Sakura looked away blushing.

"I bet you have tons of questions. First of all, all those men before, they are all in an alliance with a group called, 'The Lords of the Night." Have you heard of them?" Ayano continued as he saw Sakura shake her head and sit down onto his spongy bed.

"Well, you could say they ARE the Lords of the Night. Second, I am their leader. Third, you are my prisoner from now on."

The young man grinned once again, this time, more mischievously, causing the 'prisoner' or roll her eyes.

"Whatever, I dibs the bed, you get the-" Yua interrupted her, "Pardon me for cutting in, but I refuse to sleep on the floor, but since you are after all a lady, you may have the bed." 

"Yes!" Sakura punched the air with a fist happily. 

"BUT, you are the prisoner, so I conclude…that we SHARE the bed, okay?"

The kunoichi's punch deflated as fast as it had started. 

"No way am I sleeping in the same bed as 'Your Majesty' " Sakura emphasized the last two words.

"You have no choice, would you rather sleep on the ground?"

Ayano raised his eyebrow and observed Sakura, watching her shaking fists, and her pink face turning red. 

"Why you…."

**Another Author's Note: so? What do you think? Huh? Huh? **


	3. Ayano Yua

Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto, I am merely a fangirl

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto, I am merely a fan girl .'**

**Author's Note: Erg, running out of things to write about. --**

IN THE LAST CHAPTER

**SAKURA FINALLY WOKE UP! AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER…SHE WAKES UP TO FIND THAT SHE HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED, AND SHE IS TRAPPED IN THE LAIR OF THE NOTORIOUS GUILD OF THIEVES, THE LORDS OF THE NIGHT. AND SHE IS STUCK IN THE WORSE PLACE POSSIBLE…THE ROOM OF THE LEADER OF THE LORDS OF THE NIGHT, AYANO YUA. OUR POOR KUNOICHI IS ALSO FORCED TO SLEEP IN THE SAME BED AS HIM….**

"No way, absolutely NO!!"

Sakura was reaching the end of her rope, and she was reading to burn the rope!

"Are you sure? There are BUGS under the bed, if you so desire to sleep there. But if you REALLY want to, I'll get someone to bring in a blanket and to fetch a pillow"

"..fine.." she muttered, her arms tightly folded.

Ayano beamed with victory, Sakura put one finger on his mouth before he could claim his win.

"Don't expect me to keep you up, because I REFUSE!"

"Of course, of course, anything for the princess" He winked and called for his other servant. A younger boy, who was about the same age as Sakura, with dirty blonde hair and had well, servant clothes.

"Please go and get Ms. Haruno a fresh pair of clothes. Quickly please" Sakura's mouth fell to the floor. How did this crazy lunatic know her name?

"Don't look so surprised, I'm the Leader of the Lords, I have sources." Ayano unbuttoned his white shirt and took it off, showing off his chest.

'_Damn…he has some serious muscles! If I don't look away, he'll make fun of me! Is that…a six pack!!' _

She forced herself to look away before she would become too attached.

"Do you mind, Ayano Yua? Could you change or undress or whatever, somewhere else?"

He thought for a second, "Nope, you'll be changing in here too,"

Ayano handed her a nightgown with a square neckline. It was a light silver color. Made from silk, it was a gown with a gorgeous cherry blossom embroided where her right leg would be. The nightgown had no sleeves, and reached her knees.

"C-could you look somewhere else so I can…ch-change?"

"Well, you could turn around and face the wall, but personality, I prefer the view"

Sakura was beginning to lose her temper; she took a deep breath in and out before turning her back towards him and starting to undress.

She quickly slipped on the nightgown, but as she was pulling the back zipper up,

"Urm…A-Ayano sama? I need help…the zipper is sort of, KIND OF stuck. Could you please zip it up?"

Sakura hated to ask him for help, but she didn't know what else to do, and she knew she was NOT going to leave the zipper unzipped.

She could hear his heavy footsteps behind her, and one big hand on her shoulder, the other, pulling up the zipper. Sakura's heart really started to beat as he began to breathe onto the back of her neck.

Ayano gently rested his lips onto her spine. Sakura shut her eyes fast, hoping, and praying, that this was all just a dream.

"Ayano Yua…Yua…STOP!!"

He backed away slowly, cursing to himself bitterly.

"Sakura…I apologize…really…I…"

"Just…keep your distance….okay? I'm getting tired…maybe I'll sleep early…"

She didn't want to seem startled, so she walked over to the bed and climbed in under the covers.

"Night…"

Was all she said, he answered back just as quietly.

"Good night…"

Ayano got on the bed next to her, and turned his back to her,

And for the rest of the night, there were only the faint sounds of the never ending party, and the music still blaring on.

THE NEXT DAY

Sakura woke up, to find that Ayano was gone and breakfast was on the dresser. It was a piece of toast with some butter onto top and a glass of orange juice. Next to the cup of juice was a small vase with a sakura blossom in it. There was also an envelope.

Sakura grabbed the envelope and ripped it open, revealing a long note.

_My little Sakura flower,_

_I'm most sorry about last night. My crew and I are going back to the capital._

Sakura stopped, what did he mean back?

_It was just…a misunderstanding. I hope there is no grudge between us. We had a short history together. I bet you are wondering where that it is that I'm going, and that I won't be here to tell you instead of writing this long letter._

_Me and my fellow thieves are probably at Konohagakure right now. We are going to pay the 6__th__ Hokage a visit, you probably know him, Uzumaki Naruto._

She looked away from the parchment for a moment.

'_Of course I know Naruto! We were on the same team together! So, he became Hokage after huh?'_

_It's not much of a surprise; he was always so stubborn and determined. He might order my head to be cut off, and he'll probably put a reward on it, being as I am the king of the notorious Lords of the Night. Maybe someday, we'll meet again, but until then. _

_Oh yes, I changed my mind. I think love is all different colors of the rainbow; it depends on your mood. If love hurts, it might be a dark color like black or a dark shade of purple. If love is at its strongest, then it might be a light color, like pink or red. _

_I'll love forever Sakura, ever since we were little, and until the earth falls apart. Not even hell can contain what we have. What I have for you. I love you Sakura, goodbye._

_Love,_

_Neji _

Sakura's eyes watered up, _'Neji? No…it…it can't be…'_ Sakura ran open to the window, opening it wide and jumping off the balcony.

She ran down the street. She ran around to the back of where ever she was and muttered a quick transportation jutsu and 'poofed' herself to her hometown.

Sakura looked around; everything was so familiar, yet so unfamiliar.

She saw a young girl about her age with dark hair and white eyes, a girl called, "-Hinata?"

The girl named Hinata turned,

"S-sakura chan?"

"Hinata!" She ran down the street to greet her old friend. They embraced, but Sakura quickly pulled away.

"I need to know where Naruto is, it's really important. Neji's life is on the line!!"

"W-what? Sakura chan, I-I don't understand! What's this a-a-about Naruto kun? And Neji sama? I haven't seen him in y-years! But Naruto spends m-most of his days at the Ramen Bar"

Before Hinata could ask what's going on, Sakura sped off, tears flying away from her and touching the ground swiftly.

The pink kunoichi stopped at Ichiraku Ramen Bar, to find that Naruto was surrounded by dozens of Anbu Black Ops, and on the ground lay the Lord's of the Night, and a seriously injured Neji… er…Ayano Yua.

"N-Neji!!"

Naruto looked up, startled.

"Sakura san? Is that…. wait, did you say Neji?"

Sakura nodded, tears falling freely now. She fell to her knees, she felt a strong pang in her knees, but she didn't notice the blood beginning to break through her skin.

"N-Neji? Please…say something…anything…"

Neji's scarred face looked up weakly. He smiled,

"…I got...to see you…one last…time…"

Sakura couldn't say anything; her voice was stuck, so she just nodded. It was a while before she could mutter a few words.

She helped him sit up, the whole world around them had disappeared, dissolved like salt in a cup of water. It was just them, together.

"Don't…don't leave me….I'll be alone…all alone again. How could you be so mean!! And…leave me behind…"

She cried, and carefully positioned her wide forehead against his. Neji's forehead was bloody and bruised.

"I'll…never leave you…I promise…."

That was the day Neji Hyyuga died.

EPILOGUE

**(Sakura's POV)**

_He promised that he would never leave me….but he lied. I don't blame him though, because I know that he is watching me, wherever he is. And someday, I believe, that we will meet again…then we'll be together forever…_

_**THE END**_


End file.
